1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a night vision system that detects a pedestrian from image data taken by a camera and displays image data in which the pedestrian is surrounded by a rectangular frame on a display device has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-88045).